A Poisoned Heart
by The Darkness Inside Me
Summary: Grief can change the purest of hearts...
1. PROLOGUE

Hey Guys! Well, I'm starting a new project! Welcome to 'A Poisoned Heart'! You may know my other story, "The Price of Power", which is currently being rewritten. Well I'm going to take a break and write this! It's a story that has constantly been bugging me and I've been DYING to write!

WARNING: this content contains violent abuse and gore.

This story has no sign of the clan cats what-so-freakin-eva! :P anyways enjoy! And please leave reviews!

PROLOGUE:

A shadow moved stealthy through the undergrowth, the only thing visible was a pair of bright lightning blue eyes. Unaware of the shadows presence, a plump mouse sat nibbling on a crumb of food. A single white paw stepped out of the shadows to reveal a tom. He was rather muscular, with smooth jet-black fur with a single white paw, underbelly, and a white tail-tip.

He stalked towards the mouse, his ear pricked and his tail lowered in concentration. He stopped a tail length away from the fat morsel, then gave a powerful leap and landed straight onto the mouse. It gave a squeak of fear but he cut it off with a swift bite to the neck. The tom slowly lifted his head as he heard a voice,

"Nice kill Shadow," a voice praised. Shadow smiled as he saw a light gray tom with light blue eyes pad towards him. "Thanks jay, it's a rather plump one, don't you think? This will satisfy our dogs of queens wont it?" the gray tom laughed good-naturedly at his friends joke. "Watch it Shadow," the tom chuckled. "Don't let Scarlet here you say that!" Shadow smiled as he picked up his mouse. His mate and love of his life, Scarlet was heavily pregnant with his kits, and should be giving birth any day now. " Believe me, unless I have a death wish, I wont. Speaking of Scarlet, I should probably go check on her."

Jay rolled his eyes as shadow flicked his tail on his face, "You know, your way too immature for a leader." Shadow just laughed and kept walking. He was the leader of a group of cats called the Fangs. Jay himself was one of them. As the two kept walking, Shadow stopped and set down his prey to taste the air, " Almost home," he meowed to Jay. The gray tom nodded and kept walking as Shadow picked up his prey.

They soon reached an entrance made of brambles and saw two cats standing guard, one was a pure white she-cat with green eyes and the other was a gray tabby with darker gray stripes and amber eyes. "Hey Stripe, Angel." He greeted them. "Hey Shadow!" Angel greeted happily. "Scarlet has been asking for you," Stripe mewed.

Shadow nodded and entered with Jay at his heels into the clearing, it was a big clearing protected by bramble thickets all around, with dens made inside dead tree hollows except for the queens den. Which was a hollow area under a bush. It also had a small stream by the Queens den for water. The Healers den was right next to the queen's den and the stream for emergency kitting. The clearing was already buzzing with life, Assistants and kits were just play fighting while the Fangs were eating and chatting, and the elders were sleeping soundly in their dens. Jay nodded at him and padded over to the tortoise-shell she-cat, Spots. Shadow rolled his eyes, Jay has been padding after her since they were kits.

He padded over to the fresh-kill pile and dropped his mouse before climbing up to his boulder. It was a rather large one in which he could watch his family. Behind the boulder was another one that was slightly smaller, with a crack in it that was big enough for a cat to slip through. It was the leaders den you could say, he had some moss embedded inside for him. He looked over his group with proud eyes, ever since his father had died, he had taken leadership of the Fangs. He felt a twinge of sorrow at the thought of his kind and generous father.

"Shadow?" he turned to see his mate, Scarlet standing there, her swollen belly swinging with their kits. She had a blood red pelt, with white paws and a white dash on her chest with leaf green eyes. She was incredibly beautiful, and the love of his life. He purred and brushed his muzzle against hers.

"Scarlet," he purred. She licked his nose and sat down next to him. "Thinking about the past, I presume?" Shadow chuckled, but it was half-hearted. She didn't buy it, she knew him too well for that. "I guess you could say that." He mewed. He raised his eyes to the sky and said slowly, "Sometimes I wonder if I'm ready for this, you know? Being a leader, a soon to be father…" Scarlet suddenly whipped around to face him, her green eyes alight with anger.

"Shadow, don't you ever say that! You are a great leader, every cat in this group thinks so, and you have been nothing but generous and kind to them."

Shadow smiled softly at her, "But what about the kits? What if they don't like me? What if-" she cut him off by putting her tail to his mouth.

"Shadow, the kits will love you, you'll be an amazing father, don't you worry about that." Shadow sighed and looked at her, her beautiful green eyes were filled with love and determination. "Ok,ok, your right." He meowed. She huffed, "Of course I am! If you haven't noticed, I'm always right." Shadow rolled his eyes but nuzzled her affectionately, "I love you," he murmured in her ear. Scarlet purred and licked his nose, "I love you too." She licked his ear before turning to leave towards the Queens den.

Suddenly she gasped and fell over in pain. "Scarlet!" he gasped as he ran over to his beloved mate. She was panting hard, " The…The kits…"she suddenly yowled in pain as her stomach rippled. Panic raced through his mind as he watched her writhe in pain. "Leaf!" he yowled, a brown tabby she-cat came racing and gasped as she saw the queen lying there shrieking in pain. "Go get Minty!" he yowled. Leaf nodded and raced away to find the healer.

All the commotion attracted the cats and they crowded around the pair. Shadow anxiously licked Scarlets ears, trying his best to calm her. Cats mewed anxiously, worried for the fiery queen. "Move out of the way! Healer coming through!" Shadow was relieved when her heard Mintys voice as she hissed at cats to move so she could get to her patient. Cast parted to show a snowy white she-cat with leaf green eyes and black paws.

she carried herbs in her mouth and ran over to them. She set down the herbs and turned to the crowding cats, "Go away! Make room you mouse-brains!" they all quickly scattered away from the grouchy she-cat. She nodded in satisfaction and turned to Scarlet, 

" Ok Scarlet, your doing just fine, now when I saw push, you have to push as hard as you can alright?" the blood-red queen nodded her head vigorously, panting hard, suddenly her stomach rippled and Minty said, "Ok, push!" Scarlet let out a painful shriek and pushed as hard as she could. "ok, ok Scarlet, almost done, now push!" Scarlet let out a deafening screech as her stomach contracted one last time. Finally a soft 'plop' was heard and Minty purred, "Congratulations Shadow, Scarlet, you have a beautiful she-kit." She set down the kit at Scarlets belly.

"She's beautiful," he whispered in awe. Scarlet purred softly and nuzzled the kit, "She's perfect," she purred softly. The kit was a copy of her mother but had some of her fathers. She had Scarlets red fur but it was lighter, like a rosy red, with a white underbelly paws and a big bushy tail with a white tail-tip. Her eyes were still closed, hiding her eye color, but she opened her maw and let out a tiny squeak.

"what should we name her?" he asked her. She looked thoughtful and said softly, "I like…Rose." Shadow purred, "That's a perfect name…a perfect name for my perfect little kit." Suddenly Minty spoke up, surprising them. They had forgotten she was there. "Looks like she'll be a fighter," she purred as she noticed the kit trying to escape her mother' grasp. Shadow puffed out his chest fur in pride. "She'll be the best and most beautiful Fang here." He meowed proudly. "Oh yes," Minty agreed, " I agree, she is very beautiful, the toms will be after her when she gets older!" Scarlet purred in amusement as Shadow bristled, "If any tom tries to lay a paw on her, ill flay them and use their pelt for kit-bedding!" Minty shared Scarlets amusement and rolled her eyes. "Ok well I'll leave you too alone now."

As Minty left, Shadow turned to his mate and purred, nuzzling her affectionately. Scarlet purred and nuzzled him back as they turned to look at their kit, the small kit opened her eyes to reveal a bright lightning blue.

Yello! Sooooo? Watcha think? I know it sucks but it'll get better soon enough!

The next chapter is coming soon! Please review and leave me some tips! This story IS mainly about Rose, but Shadow is another main character!

GAME TIME! OK SO:

Whoever can answer this Question right, ill put your OC in the story! Yaaaay! BUT you have to have a Fanfiction account! No lurkers! Sorry!

HERES THE QUESTION!

Q: who is my favorite character in the Power of Three series?

Hint: it's a tom!

Good luck!

R&R

Darkness


	2. Chapter 1

**Sorry for the long wait! ^^; **

**I DONT OWN WARRIORS**

**ENJOY! :)**

xXxXxXxXxxXxXxXxXxXxX

CHAPTER 1

_6 moons later..._

A silver she-cat sat in the clearing her green eyes were impatient and her tail twitched agitated. "Geesh, relax Silver," She turned to her friend Coal. He was a little bigger than her and had jet black fur with a white splotch over his right eye, which was a dark amber. "She'll be here soon, she probably just made a side stop to tease Jay again." Silver shook her head and turned back to face the den. She heard her friend sigh beside her but ignored him. Fangs were already getting back from hunting filling up the prey-pile.

She suddenly heard pawsteps and turned. A pretty rosey red she-cat with white paws and underbelly ran over to them, her lightning blue eyes were alight with excitement. "Hey guys!" she quickly skidded to a halt in front of the two, panting slightly.

"Rose!" Silver jumped "So? What did she say? Can we go?" Coal asked eagerly, his tail twitching. Rose faced her friend and spoke slowly, "She said..." she drifted off for dramatic measures, then suddenly said excitedly, "Yes!" Silver squeaked in excitement and Coal jumped up and down repeatedly. Rose rolled her eyes, but was unable to hide the eagerness that was creeping into her blue eyes.

"Well what are we waiting for? Lets go!" The three started towards the entrance when a cat ran in front of them blocking there exit. "Woah woah woah, where do you think your going?"

Rose looked up to see her father standing there. His black fur and muscular form made it hard to believe they were related compared to her own bright red and sleak form, but when you saw their eyes you could tell by one look that she was her fathers kit. They were like two pools of bright neon blue water.

" Umm, we're going outside the camp to explore?" Coal said nervously, intimidated by Rose's rather large and protective father. "Alone? Just you two?" He narrowed his eyes at Coal whos eyes widened and he shook his head vigurously. "Dad! Silver is coming too, she's right here you know." she said rolling her eyes, but had a hint of embarassment in them as well. Silver poked her head out from behind Rose and smiled nervously, "Hey Shadow," Shadow nodded and pulled Rose over to him with his tail. "Ok, ok, im just trying to keep you safe." he mewed and licked her head. Rose squirmed in embarassment as her friends began to giggle at Shadows fatherly love.

"Ok dad, we'll be fine! Can we please go now?" Rose pleaded escaping her dads grasp, rubbing her head with her paw trying to put her fur down. The big tom sighed, shaking his broad head. "Shadow, let them go, this will be their first time in the forest." Rose turned to see her mother Scarlet coming towards them. She was a near exact copy of Rose, the only difference in eye color. Leaf green vs. Lightning Blue. Rose nodded agreeing with her mother, "Yea! please dad?" The three kits started to make kitten faces and Shadow sighed, giving in. "Ok, fine. Be back by sun-set." Rose grinned and looked back her friends eagerley. They had the same look on their facesas they ran past her outside the entrance. "But stay away from the Badger Graveyard," he warned giving her a stern face.

She cocked her head to the side, wondering what it was like there. She had heard stories from the retired Fangs that just at th edge of the forest, was a large barren crater filled with the bones of cats, foxes and other animals. It was said that anyone who tried to pass, was eaten or killed by badgers. "We're not playing Rose, it is very dangerous, we dont want you to get hurt." Scarlet meowed seriously.

"Ok mom, I promise, I'm not completely helpless you know, i can take care of myself." she sniffed. Scarlet smiled softly at her only kit and licked her between the ears, "I know you can, You are my kit after all. Where do you think you get it from? Your father?" She sent Shadow a playful look and he glared at her. Rose laughed lightly and nodded, "Ok ill be fine, dont worry about it dad."

Shadow looked down at his only kit, a worried expression on his face. Rose smiled and nuzzled his face, purring. He smiled and nuzzled her back. She gave her parents a mischievious grin and headed towards the exit to find her friendswho were already ahead. she heard Shadow call behing her, "And dont talk to strangers!"

_In the forest..._

Rose padded through the forest, eyes wide with wonder. It was so different compared to the camp. Which grounds were hard and had barely any grass, here the ground was soft and and had miles of soft, green grass. She suddenly came apon plains of green grass. The wind blew through the grass making it seems like a sea of it.

She stared at it in awe, it was so different, yet she loved it. She sat down and closed her eyes feeling the wind and it blew through her fur sending a cool breeze to her body. Suddenly a twig snapped and her eye shot open. _What was that?_ She stood completely still, but opened her maw and tasted the air.

She suddenly ducked her head and whipped out a paw in the air just as a black figure soared over her head. She hooked a claw to its fur and yanked it down to the ground, flipped it over on its back and pinned it. Or should she say him?

"Aw! I almost had you that time!" Coal grumbled. Rose snorted, "Pfft, yeah right! Face it Coal, you'll never suprise me." she smirked in his face and he growled, and suddenly lunged forward pinning her. He smirked at her and said, "You were saying?" She glared at him but suddenly felt uncomfortable realizing the position they were in. Coal however wasn't. He was to busy staring into her pretty lightning blue eyes. He suddenly leaned forward. His muzzle was a mouse-length away from her own. Her heart was thudding against her chest, and her eyes widened. She was getting lost in his amber pools and felt her breathing slow.

Suddenly something crashed through the bushes. "Hey guys! You-woah." She stopped in mid-sentance at what she saw. Rose looked up and roughly pushed Coal off of her and stood up quickly, licking her chest fur. "oof!" Coal landed with a thud and stood up wobbily glaring at Silver.

The silver she-cat was the only one that knew of his crush of Rose. He never told anyone else in risk of facing her over-protective father who would surely rip him to shreds.

"Ok then, uhh, as i was saying, I was wondering if you wanted to eplore a litle more until we go back. we need to get back on time" Rose looked up at the sky and founf that it was nearly sun-down. _wow, time sure passes by fast. _She turned to look at Coal who was busy shaking out his fur. He caught her staring and she quickly looked away, a blush appearing on her cheeks. "Ahem, yeah Silver, lets go!" She followed Silver but stopped suddenly. She sniffed the air and looked to the right.

A foul stench was coming from the area and she stealthily crept towards it. She peeked over a rock and saw it. The Badger Graveyard. "Woah..." It was just as the retired Fangs described. Bones everywhere inside a barren crater. She had to hold her breath from the foul stench that came from the crater. She suddenly saw some movement in the shadows behind some bones. It looked like a cat, a tom by the looks of it. She could barely make out a dark grey pelt as the figure slid through the area. _wow, hes brave to go in the Badger Graveyard. I wonder who he is..._  
She suddenly saw another movement not far from the tom. She saw a very large creature lumbering towards the cat. _Badger! _"Hey! Watch out!" She called. The cat tuned in her direction and bolted. The badger however, spotted her and growled. She backed up slowly. "Rose! Hey Rose! Where are you!" She looked back at the badger who was still glaring at he rwith its beady eyes full of hunger and malice. She ran back to her friends without answering their questions to where she went. _Who was that cat?_

_Later on..._

After the trio returned Shadow had smothered Rose with questions, asking where she's been, what happened and so on. Thankfully Scarlet came over and pulled him away and calming him. She nuzzled her father and rubbed herself against her moms legs.

She padded over to the prey-pile and picked a nice fat mouse. sitting down to eat, she bent her head down and took a bite savoring the flavor. "So how was it outside the camp?" She turned and saw Jay standing there a curious gleam in his pale blue eyes. "It was great actually." she said trying to sound casual, despite the fact that she wanted to pour out what had happened.

Suddenly Jay's tone changed and his eyes had a teasing glint in them. "So...what happened between you and Coal?" She nearly choked on her mouse. "What do you mean? Nothing happened, nothing at all," she sniffed. "Really? That's not what silver said." He smirked. She suddenly whipped around, cursing Silver silently for having such a passion for gossip. She suddenly turned to him an evil grin on her face. "What about you Jay? Im sure you had a lot of fun with Spots today." Her grin widened as a blush appeared on his cheeks.

"I wonder if she knows about your crush on her, hm, im sure she'd be delighted to know." she continued. Jays jaw dropped, "You wouldn't." She replied lowly, "Oh i would." He glared at her and backed off. She happily finished her meal and left to join her friends in her nest after saying goodnight to her parents. She curleed up beside in between Coal and Silver and wrapped her tail around her nose, closing her eyes and letting sleep wash over her.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

**YAY! i updated my story! sorry it was a little rushed at the end ^^; **

**but anyways Ill probably update in about...idk in a while i hope. and congradulations lavi0123. i hope you like Silver! sorry if she was a little OOC. :( **

**R&R**

**Darkness**


End file.
